This invention relates generally to an L.P. gas container heater assembly and particularly to a heater attachment for use with portable fuel containers, such as propane bottles.
Space heaters are commonly used in cold weather to heat buildings during construction. Such heaters permit craftsmen to complete the building interior and are particularly useful when the construction of the building shell is sufficiently advanced to provide adequate cover.
Conventional heaters generally burn fuel oil and suffer from the disadvantage of creating a smoke problem, which is particularly objectionable in confined working areas. Propane burners are known which operate in conjunction with regulators to reduce the pressure to the level necessary for this type of burner unit, but such units are of an essentially different character to the attachment herein.